The generation of rapid or saccadic eye movements requires a transformation from the visual input falling on the retina to the pulse of activity to the eye muscles to move the eyeball to a new position. The areas in the brain of primates (an excellent animal model of the human saccadic system) have been identified throughout regions of the cerebral cortex and brainstem so that in outline the entire pathway from visual input to eye movement output is now known. What is not known is how these signals in different regions interact with one another and are conveyed from one region to the next. Until this is known, the circuit within the brain for the control of behavior can not be understood. We have addressed this issue in a set of experiments by determining the relation of a cortical area, the frontal eye field, to a brainstem area, the superior colliculus. The cortical area is known to project to the colliculus but whether the signals controlling the generation of saccadic eye movements pass through the colliculus is not known. To determine this, we activated the frontal eye field with electrical stimulation that evokes a saccades to one region of the visual field. We then selectively inactivated the region of the superior colliculus where neurons are related to the same part of the visual field as those in the frontal eye field. We found that such collicular inactivation eliminated saccades evoked by the frontal eye field stimulation. This indicates that these two areas are organized in a serial order, from cortex through the superior colliculus. Furthermore, this indicates that the parallel organization between them previously thught to exist probably develops over periods of prolonged recovery following damage to the colliculus indicating a substantial reorganization following brain damage. - Saccades, Superior Colliculus, Frontal Eye Field, Neural Processing, Recovery of Brain Function